¡Elegí creer en ti, tonto!
by Evans L. Phantom
Summary: Nathaniel Adams, el abuelo de Nate, fue conocido por se un niño amante de la justicia, pero también por ser muy orgulloso y algo egoísta, tanto, que cometió un terrible error en el pasado, maldiciendo así a su familia, y ahora, muchos años después, Nate debe cargar con los errores de su abuelo sin siquiera saberlo, pero no esta solo, pues cuenta con la ayuda de una rara compañera.


Wiiss, aquí estoy presentado mi nuevo trabajo, en lo que se me da por seguir el otro publico este, por si alguien se pregunta qué paso con mi otro escrito, esta _hiatus_ hasta que termine de arreglarme con la universidad, si, sé que suena como la típica excusa, y de echo lo es, pero les aseguro que soy de esas personas que tienden a sentir la presión más que otras, hay un montón de errores que corregir en mi escrito de pokemon, soy muy consciente de eso, y no lo dejare ir solo por pequeñeces, así pues, les pido una sincera disculpan a todos los que esperaban una actualización.

PERO ALÉGRENSE GENTE BONITA, PUES NO TODO ES TRISTEZA (AUNQUE EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE FIC LO SEA UN POCO). LES ASEGURO QUE TENDRÁN NOTICIAS DE MI UN POCO MAS SEGUIDO. ¡ENTIENDANME UN POCO JODER, DIIISFRUTEN!

Una ultima cosa, en mi perfil hay una encuesta para los que estén interesados en darme una mano con esta historia, como no quiero que los capítulos sean muy largos, tratare de hacer un poco cada día, y si me dan una mano para ello mejor que mejor.

 **Aclaraciones:**

\- Narrador

 _\- Nathan-_

 _-"Dialogo"_

 _\- "(Pensamiento)"_

 **Renuncia de derechos** : No soy dueño de Yo Kai Watch, sus juegos, anime, personajes, mercancías y todo lo relacionado al título le pertenece a level5 y Nintendo.

* * *

 _…_

Springdale, ciudad autónoma y brillante, con una buena cantidad de habitantes, la mayoría de ellos trabajadores; ejecutivos, asalariados, profesores, bomberos, policías, doctores. Cerca del 80% de ellos son adultos, lo normal, algo muy lógico tratándose de una ciudad prospera, todo se mueve en base a cuanto trabajes, y no tanto a cuanto trabajes, sino cuanto ganes por el trabajo que hagas, todo adulto sabe eso, bueno, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que una gran parte del mundo es movida por el dinero.

Muchos de esos adultos pasaron gran parte de su infancia entre libros, preparándose para el mañana, con poco y nada de tiempo para disfrutar de ser niños, entrenando para cargar con el peso de un portafolios, una familia, y una pala… Triste pero cierto, esa era una realidad descorazonadora y gris, algo que los niños del ayer, que crecieron para convertirse en los adultos de hoy, cambiaron para los niños del mañana, una elección que no muchos tomaron, pero que todos aquellos que realmente pusieron de si para realizar ese cambio nunca lamentaron, ni lamentaron soportar el dolor en los hombros y la espalda que les dejo el peso de esa elección.

Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso, el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que se hicieron para poder llegar a la Springdale que es hoy han quedado atrás, las voces que clamaban a todo pulmón por libertad, por la igualdad y por un trato justo, callaron, las armas, que en esa época no eran más que herramientas, cacerolas, palas, instrumentos, incluso ramas y piedras, yacen ahora enterradas, cubiertas de herrumbre o cumulando polvo en los anaqueles de alguna casa de empeño. No hay muchos que recuerden esa época, y son menos los que están dispuestos a hablar de ella, el ayer es el ayer, el hoy es el hoy, todos prefieren olvidar que seguir sufriendo en el pasado.

Mas sin embargo, no es tanto por el amargo recuerdo de aquellos días de represión o por el hecho de tener que revivir todos esos horribles momentos… Lo que realmente nadie quiere recordar es todo aquello que se perdió aquel día. A cambio de dicha prosperidad, a cambio de la paz y la libertad, la gran mayoría de la gente, por no decir todos ellos, habían sacrificado, sin saberlo, algo irremplazable. Tal vez fue porque en ese momento no parecía algo importante, algo que no lamentarían perder, algo que daba igual, un sacrificio sin importancia…

… **Que gran error** …

Hoy en día no solo los habitantes de Springdale, no solo las ciudades aledañas a ella, prácticamente toda la humanidad a perdido la capacidad de ver algo que no sea lo que tiene en frente, algo que está más allá del sentido común, dicho de otra forma, la humanidad a perdido contacto con lo espiritual, y con ello, también a perdido gran parte de sus sentidos, donde muchos creen que hay un vacío inexplicable, un misterio que es imposible resolver, donde creen que hay una pregunta sin respuesta, hay un " **algo** ".

Aquello que no puede ser explorado por la lógica autoimpuesta por el conocimiento del ser humano, no existe, para la ciencia, si no puedes verlo, escucharlo, olerlo, o sentirlo, entonces no es real. Eso no siempre fue así, eso estaba más que claro para aquellos que lucharon por dicha libertad, puesto que ellos fueron, en gran parte, los responsables de causar la gran caída espiritual de Springdale y sus alrededores, una cicatriz que hasta hoy día sigue palpitando, y los estragos de estas acciones, seguirán siendo un recordatorio de la vergüenza, de su ignorancia, y de la facilidad que tiene el ser humano para desprenderse de las cosas, cuando ya no le son de utilidad.

Claro, hubo varios implicados, al menos hasta donde se tiene registro, la culpa se le atribuye a varias personas, la gran mayoría cree que fue una multitud armada con lo primero que pudieron usar para defenderse, eso también es verdad, pero no es **toda** la verdad.

Lo que los habitantes de Springdale no saben, o más bien lo que ignoran, es que el verdadero responsable de la gran caída espiritual de su amada ciudad, no fue un hombre armado de valor, sino, un niño, si, un niño, un simple niño de 11 años, quien no tenía acceso al poder político, ni económico, ni recursos armamentísticos, ni nada parecido, él tenía acceso a algo mucho más poderoso, algo que los demás ignoraban, algo que pensó nadie más que él podía "controlar", un poder más allá de la imaginación, en manos de un niño.

Nadie podía sospechar siquiera que el gran "salvador" de Springdale, era nada más y nada menos que un niño quien, con ayuda de criaturas que escapaban a la lógica y al entendimiento humano, lograron traer la paz a su miserable ciudad y darle un futuro digno a las futuras generaciones, evitando así que muchas vidas se pierdan en el proceso, que muchos hombres, mujeres y niños perdieran la oportunidad de ver el mañana.

¡Ja!

La realidad es muy diferente de cómo lo relatan los libros, todos lo saben, así como también saben que el ser humano tiene una predisposición para manipular los hechos a su favor que es casi evidente, es tan divertido.

Aquel niño no sabía nada, no tenía idea de en donde se metía… **Debió solo morir** … Y en cambio se le dio una oportunidad, a él, un ser humano arrogante, vanidoso y violento, una oportunidad maravillosa y única en la vida, de no solo salvar su ciudad, no solo de ver y experimentar cosas que el ser humano nunca debió saber… Se le dio la oportunidad de probar que la existencia del hombre no era un error, que no todos los humanos son basura, que no todos tenían un corazón lleno de egoísmo.

… Aquel niño que pudo pasar bajo el radar de las demás personas, pero que a los ojos de los implicados será recordado por toda la eternidad, como aquel que destruyo el balance del mundo espiritual, que tomo la confianza y la amistad de cientos de miles, solo para usarlos para salvar un miserable pueblo y a sus desagradecidos habitantes… El mundo siempre recordara…

… Nathaniel Adams, el niño que casi destruye al mundo Yo-Kai…  
…

* * *

 **El Presente**  
 **Springdale (entrada oeste): Nueva Inglaterra - Tarde**

 _-"Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, le agradezco mucho."_

 _-"No hay de que chico, es un camino muy largo desde la terminal hasta aquí."_

En la entrada oeste, a los pies del puente que conecta con la ciudad, vemos a un chico de cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos castaño oscuro bajando de un auto con una mochila de viaje.

 _-"No sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda."_

 _-"¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?, todavía queda un buen tramo hasta la ciudad."_

 _-"No, está bien, no quiero abusar, además ya conozco el camino a partir de aquí."_

 _-"De acuerdo chaval, solo ten cuidado, últimamente pasan cosas muy extrañas por aquí."_

 _-"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias de nuevo por el aventón señor."_

Con ese último comentario el chico cerró la puerta y vio al auto alejarse.

 _-"(Le agradezco la advertencia pero eso no es nada nuevo.)"_

Lleva una chaqueta abierta de color rojo con capucha, estrellas blancas en los brazos y una más grande en la espalda. Por debajo de la chaqueta lleva una camisa camuflada de color azul con un borde blanco. Lleva unos pantalones de color beige con ancle de carga que se ajustan dentro de unos zapatos deportivos rojos, azules y blancos de caña alta.

 _-"Viejo, este lugar no a cambiado nada desde que me fui."_

No hablaba con nadie en concreto, solo lo hacía, un hábito que se le formó hace bastante ya.

 _-"Pensar que ya pasaron 2 años y se siente como una eternidad"-_ Se llevó la mochila al hombro y emprendió marcha a la ciudad _-"Supongo que es normal sentir eso cuando estas fuera de casa tanto tiempo."_

Mientras contemplaba el lugar que lo vio nacer, no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos de su niñez, esos divertidos momentos que pasaba corriendo por toda la ciudad con sus amigos como si no hubiera un mañana, montando en bicicleta, cazando bicho, jugando fútbol, fastidiando a las chicas, parece que fue ayer cuando todos se graduaron y tomaron el gran paso de entrar en secundaria.

Parece que fue ayer cuando sus padres le dijeron que estaban " _preocupados por su educación_ ", razón por la cual le consiguieron un cupo libre en un instituto en el extranjero para que vaya a estudiar sus 2 primeros años de secundaria, tal parece ser que durante una de sus típicas reuniones para beber y charlar, un amigo de su padre le había comentado acerca del tema, se ve que el hijo de este hombre tuvo un **_pequeño_** desacuerdo con su padre, ya saben, las típicas discusiones sobre dedicarse a lo que uno realmente quería, y luego de todo eso, decidió tirar sus estudios a la basura para dedicarse a la música... Si… Y como no querían desperdiciar, pues, entre cervezas, risas y unas cuantas lágrimas, el hombre no tuvo una mejor idea que darle el cupo a su padre, claro, si él le "reembolsaba" una parte de la matrícula por supuesto.

Total, si bien en un primer momento él se negó rotundamente, no solo porque sonaba de lo más surrealista, por no decir ridículo, sino por todo lo que eso implicaba, él quería seguir estando con sus amigos y amigas, este era su hogar, o el único lugar que podía considerar como tal, recientemente se habían enterado de que irían a la misma secundaria juntos, habían hecho planes para festejar su graduación y su entrada a la secundaria durante sus vacaciones, solo para que su padre le soltara una bomba así, de la nada, y sin advertencia alguna.

Él no era un total desagradecido, ni antes ni ahora, pero si un poco terco, eso lo aceptaba. Después de escuchar el discurso de su padre diciendo que era una oportunidad única, que el tren solo pasa una vez en la vida, que si era descuidado se quedaría en el hangar. Un montón de cosas sin sentido que generalmente le dirías a un chico con mal de amores más que aun chico que no quiere irse al extranjero. Su madre tampoco le facilito el trabajo, ella, al ser más terca, y generalmente más estricta que su padre, no tuvo reparos en "apretarlo" un poco para que cediera de una vez.

Pero por más molesto y triste que fuera aceptarlo, lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo, sus padres tenían un punto, sabía que ellos no le estaban diciendo toda la verdad, eso ya lo daba por hecho. No es que ellos no lo quisieran y esta era una especie de artimaña cliché para sacarlo de casa, ellos lo amaban de verdad, con todo y defectos, y el a ellos, siempre así, y fue justo por eso que prefirió darles el beneficio de la duda. También era cierto que esto era una oportunidad única en la vida, aunque sea para estudiar, su espíritu aventurero lo obligo a recapacitar sobre la posibilidad de explorar nuevas fronteras, salir a ver el mundo, demostrar su valía… De tratar de encontrar una respuesta a sus muchas dudas…

Ese pensamiento lo hizo tomar una decisión…

Después de hablar con sus amigos y explicarles a detalle la situación, pensó que se enojarían o algo, pero al contrario, ellos solo hicieron lo que cualquier amigo de verdad haría… Lo apoyaron, le dieron un empujón, y lo ayudaron a tomar su decisión. Ya no había necesidad de preguntarse qué hacer, ya estaba claro, después de despedirse entre lágrimas y de prometer se volverían a encontrarse cuando volviera, les dijo a sus padres lo que querían escuchar.

…

Le gustaba creer que sus padres realmente no sabían nada, siempre fue tomado como un chico normal por el resto, ni el primero ni el ultimo, ni un genio ni un tonto, ese era-es el, y eso siempre le molesto, porque él quería destacar, positivamente claro, no quería ser conocido como un renegado que hacia cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención de los demás.

A ojos de los demás niños, los padres de los otros, hasta de la gente en la calle, siempre fue el típico chico normal, la vainilla de los sabores.

 _-"Solo un cero a la izquierda, joder tío."_

Las calles seguían luciendo bien, apenas unas motas de polvo aquí y allá, unos cuantos arboles nuevos, algunas tiendas todavía seguían aquí y otras que no recordaba. Realmente el lugar no había cambiado nada, solo era la sensación de estar lejos de casa que pronto pasaría, o eso esperaba, sería lo normal.

 _-"(Normal)"_

Esa palabra hacía eco en su cabeza, le hacía algo de gracia que todos lo catalogaran de esa forma, y un poco molesto considerando los sentimientos contradictorios que tenía, por un lado él no quería ser llamado "NORMAL", pero por otro, tampoco quería pasar a ser más, si eso significaba seguir padeciendo en silencio.

Ya estaba a en el último tramo, su casa no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba, se mantenía a un lado de la acera para que los autos pudieran transitar sin problema, era cuestión de minutos para llegar a casa y poder reunirse nuevamente con su familia, reencontrarse con sus padres, desempacar todo y visitar a sus amigos otra vez para sorprenderlos con su llegada.

Paro en seco…

 ** _Escalofrió_** _…_

De nuevo esa sensación, sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente, y se quedó en blanco. Aquella sensación es la misma que viene sintiendo desde hace años, prácticamente desde que nació, y nadie se molestaba en responder que era. Como si se hubiera tragado un cono de helado entero, solo sentía frió, uno no muy intenso por suerte, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces solo una leve brisa fresca, otras, una aire polar que le causaba escalofríos como ahora, pero otras veces, un frió antinatural que le talaba hasta los huesos, acompañado de una sensación de cansancio y pesar.

Al principio el intuía que se trataba de un resfriado o algún problema de salud, no son raros los casos en los que un niño siente frió cuando está teniendo fiebre, normalmente eso era algo que se ganaba una visita al médico y en 90% de los casos, una vacuna.

Sip, hasta ahí todo bien, pero a medida que fue creciendo, cuando estaba en lugares cerrados con buena calefacción, o en pleno verano, eso ya era algo preocupante, y lo más anormal era aquella sensación de pesar, no era cansancio, era… Como si de repente su corazón se apagara y volviera triste. Aquello perduro hasta pasados los 14 años, cuando cumplió los 15 fue cuando empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, fue entonces que noto como lo miraban sus padres, no era preocupación, tampoco era angustia, era una rara combinación entre ellas con un toque de, ¿curiosidad?, no podía estar seguro ya que los adultos siempre fueron complicados para él.

Todo quedo más claro aquel día, el día en que su escuela realizaba una excursión al monte Wildwood… Aquel día en el que su vida cambio radicalmente, para bien o para mal, no había vuelta a otras, pero muy dentro de el, una voz le decía que en realidad nunca la hubo tal cosa.

…

Faltaban solo 2 cuadras para llegar a casa, faltaban solo 2 malditas cuadras, para regresar a su vida, a los brazos de sus padres, los que lo criaron desde pequeño, que lo cuidaron, que le dieron un lugar en el mundo, velaron por él, le dieron comida, salud, educación…

 ** _Escalofrió_** …

Una, faltaba solo una cuadra para sentir el confort de su propia cama, para poder respirar el dulce aire de su hogar, el lugar en el que dio sus primeros pasos, el lugar que lo vio crecer, el primer y único lugar al que realmente ha llamado hogar…

 ** _Escalofrió_** …

… Un pasó… Solo un miserable pasó más… Eso era lo único que lo separaba de su hogar… De sus padre… De las mentiras, los constantes ruidos, del constante frio de su habitación, vacía y oscura… De la constante sensación de que no una, sino varias cosas lo miraban entre las tinieblas…

- _"... No más…"_

Dio media vuelta, y corrió… Corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había tirado su mochila, mucho menos de que su madre había salido a ver qué pasaba, solo corrió… Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, todos esos momentos en los que él y sus padres habían discutido, todos esos momentos en los que él les exigió una respuesta a lo que pasaba, todos esos momentos en los que el trato de averiguar qué demonios era lo que estaba mal con esos escalofríos, el porqué de esa sensación tan desoladora, tan vacía, tan maligna…

 ** _Escalofrió_** …

Ni siquiera vio por donde iba, pero no le importaba, no se detuvo en ningún momento, solo siguió adelante, sus pies le pesaban, sus pulmones ardían por respirar con la boca abierta el frio aire del otoño, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería respuestas de una buena vez, y las conseguiría de una forma u otra…

- _"Ahh… Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhh…"_

Miro al cielo tratando de encontrar alguna luz, alguna pequeña luz que pudiera reconfortarlo en estos momentos tan oscuros, tantas preguntas, tantos momentos horribles que paso por culpa de estas malditas… COSAS… ¿Por qué?... Esa era la mayor de sus preguntas en este momento, ¿Por qué el?, ¿Por qué sentía esto?, ¿Por qué tenía que gritar a sus padres?, ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle a sus amigos diciendo que estaba bien?, ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto?... ¿Por qué el?...

 ** _Escalofrió_** …

Sus preguntas, sus suplicas, solo cayeron en oídos sordos, pues la única luz que había en el cielo era el brillo tenue y vacío de la luna llena, parecía burlarse de su desgracia… Había acabado en el lugar donde todo comenzó, el lugar que no había podido sacar de su mente desde ese día, ni siquiera en esos dos años en el extranjero, el lugar donde todo se fue al diablo.

El monte Wildwood, más en específico, el final de la cuesta. En la espesura del bosque, más allá de la entrada, cerca de la cima, hay un viejo árbol rodeado de tumbas, según las leyendas, más viejo que la ciudad misma, y frente a él, un viejo mecanismo, que se dice es tan viejo como aquel gran árbol. Ahí es donde se desato el infierno, pues aquel día el no escucho a nadie, ni a sus amigos, ni a su profesor, ni a los animales, ni a los insectos, solo escuchaba aquella voz que lo llamaba, una voz muy suave y delicada, se oía tan lejana, se sintió atraído, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando fue que se había separado de su grupo, solo sabía que de un momento a otro, ya no estaba con su grupo, se había perdido completamente y ahora estaba frente a un enorme árbol, y una especie de maquina traga-monedas de piedra… Aquello fue a sus 11 años…

 _… Nathan…_

Ahora, 5 años más tarde, se encuentra en el mismo lugar, como un adolescente de 16 años, quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no caer de rodillas y llorar a la luna. E igual que a sus 11 años, volvió a escuchar esa suave voz que lo llamaba, ahora sabía perfectamente de donde venía… La voz provenía de aquella maquina traga-monedas.

 _…Nathan…_ _Nathan_ _…_

Igual que en ese momento, él se acercó lentamente, la voz se fue intensificando, lentamente, un pie delante del otro.

 _… Nathan… Nathan…_

- _"… Esa voz…"_

 _… Nathan… Nathan… Nathan…_

- _"Esa voz es… Es de una chica…"_

En aquella ocasión no podía decir si era o no la voz de una chica, fue su miedo supero su espíritu aventurero y decidió alejarse para buscar a su grupo, desde ese entonces lamenta profundamente no haberse quedado para averiguar qué es lo que ese lugar era. Cuando el finalmente logro encontrar al resto y explicarles la situación, ninguno le creyó, ni siquiera sus amigos, aun cuando tato de llegar a ese lugar de nuevo, no pudo encontrarlo, fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

 _… Nathan… Nathan… Moneda… Dame una moneda…_

 _-"… ¿Una moneda, en serio?..."_

 _… **Dame una moneda** … ¡ **Echa una moneda, échala ya!** …_

 _-"¡De acuerdo, está bien, espera un segundo!"_

Esto no es precisamente lo que Nathan esperaba, pero si pensaba ello, nada de esto tenía sentido realmente así que, si una moneda era lo que necesitaba para tener las respuestas que él quería, pues venga, con gusto rompería su alcancía y buscaría debajo de los cojines del sillón solo para que alguien le diga que cojones está pasando aquí. No importaba si debía conseguir un bate y ponerse a golpear todos los malditos parquímetros de la ciudad con tal de obtener una jodida moneda.

- _"¡Aquí esta!"_

Gracias a Dios no tuvo que recurrir a eso, afortunadamente traía algo de cambio en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja. A diferencia de la primera vez, no había lugar para dudas, esto no es ningún sueño, esto está pasando en verdad, va a hacerlo, y entonces obtendría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

Lentamente, puso la moneda en la ranura, cuando la moneda ya estaba dentro, giro la perilla…

Crank… Crank… Crank… ¡Clink!

Después de tres vueltas la maquina se tragó la moneda, exactamente igual que una normal, y luego de un par de segundos de espera la maquina dejo caer lo que parecía ser una capsula de juguete, solo que echa de piedra, exactamente igual que una maquina normal y corriente.

- _"¿Eso es todo?"_

No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, tanto trauma y años de espera, dudas, discusiones, y solo para sacar un juguete de una máquina que solo quería su dinero… Tiene huevos el asunto, la verdad, y lo peor es que esto no resolvía nada de nada…

Él estaba frustrado, pero antes de rendirse y arrojar la bola de los cojones a tomar por culo, se detuvo un momento a recapacitar… Aquello no había sido para nada, era demasiado pronto para rendirse, solo que ahora mismo en su interior él estaba un tanto delicado, era lógico reaccionar así en primera instancia, así que decidió parar y replantearse el asunto…

O eso trato.

Antes de darse cuenta la bola había empezado a brillar y a temblar como si estuviera a punto de explotar, lo que le faltaba, tanta vaina solo para terminar muerto en una explosión.

La bola temblaba tan violentamente y la luz se intensifico tanto que tuvo que soltarla, fue algo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar, la pequeña bola de piedra se había partido en dos y de su interior empezó a salir humo a borbotones, luego una especie de luz extraña lo segó unos segundos.

- _"Cof-cof-Cof- Pero que mier-"_

 ** _Escalofrió_** _…_

Se detuvo en seco, su mente se quedó en blanco, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando de verdad o que se había vuelto loco, ¿la razón?, una extraña criatura que tenía delante lo estaba mirándolo a los ojos, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro…

- _"Ammm… ¿Hola?"_

- _"H-hola-cof-cof… C-creo que me pase con el humo-cof-cof"_

 _…_

... _Si... Esto definitivamente no era lo que esperaba…_

* * *

BIEN, que bueno es volver, sobre todo con esta nueva y entretenida obra, recientemente me hice muy fan de esta saga, ya sé que es un poco vieja pero estaba en mi lista de animes pendientes por ver y me dije "¿Por qué no?", y termino gustándome… Bueno, más que nada me gusto el videojuego al que ahora soy un poco adicto, casi tanto como a pokemon, solo que no soy capaz de disfrutar tanto porque los exámenes están sobre mí y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, pero que s ele va a hacer.

EN FIN, QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA OBRA, EN MI PERFIL DEJARE UNA ENCUESTA PARA QUE ELIJAN A LA YO-KAI QUE QUIEREN COMO COMPAÑERA DE NATHAN-KAITA LO QUE QUIERAN LLAMARLE. SI NO LES GUSTA NINGUNO DE ESOS YO-KAI PUEDEN MARCAR LA OPCION DE "Otros" Y ESCRIBIR EN LOS COMENTARIOS CUAL LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA, Y SI ES POSIBLE EL PORQUE LO ELIGIERON.

 **AVISO:** ESTA SERA UNA HISTORIA CON TEMAS MADUROS, HUMOR UN POCO NEGRO Y VERDE, PERO NO HABRA LEMON (por ahora). BIEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, ACTUALIZARE CUANDO PUEDA, NOOOOS VEMOS.


End file.
